1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a method of manufacturing the motor. In particular, the present invention relates to a structure arranged to provide electrical insulation for a portion of a conductor wire which passes between coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding a conventional structure for insulation of the conductor wire, JP-A 5-30695, for example, describes a technique of winding a tape on a surface of a coil conductor (i.e., the conductor wire) and thereafter impregnating it with a thermosetting resin to form an insulating layer.
Meanwhile, JP-A 10-136601 describes a technique of covering a lead wire (i.e., the conductor wire) with an insulating tube. The insulating tube is formed by rolling an insulating film into a spiral shape and subjecting the rolled film to an ultrasonic sealing process or the like, so that the film has a tubular shape.